What happened to Daph?
by lovetowritehannah
Summary: Bad things happen to good people, but this hurt Fred more than Daphne ? Read and Review xx No Flamning plz xx
1. Chapter 1

Close Call

**Close Call**

**Chapter 1**

**It was a normal Day for Daphne, did her usual routine, Make up, clothes and into the car and heading to work, suddenly Daphne started to feel drowsy and everything blacked. Next thing she knew she was in Hospital, she looked around the room and suddenly her eyes fell upon a sleeping form besides her Bed, holding her hand, but she could not feel her hand and got scared, she was looking around the room when a voice called her.**

DAPHNE! **Daphne turned her head round and noticed a smiling Fred looking at her.**

Oh my God, thank god your awake, I got so scared **Daphne was confused and looked around the room then back at a smiling Fred and looked at her hand and back at him, she looked scared and confused.**

Don't worry, your in hospital, you had a bad crash after you passed out at the wheel, the sad news is your cars a bit mashed. **He said smirking a little after he said this, but Daphne didn't smile, she was still confused and closed her eyes and fell asleep, for she was tired.**

**Fred went and told the doctor that she had woken up but didn't say anything and looked scared, he had talked to the Doctor and soon returned back into the room and noticed Daphne had woken back up, He walked by her Bed, and placed his hand in hers and she looked down and looked confused at him, he smiled at her.**

You gave everyone a scare, me and the gang, Velma said that you had a close call, I am just glad your awake, do you feel ok? **Fred asked smiling at her**

**She looked at him confused and said the unexpected.**

Who are you?


	2. Chapter 2

Memory

Memory

Chapter 2

**Fred looked at Daphne shocked and thought she was joking but he could tell the seriousness in her eyes and looked worried and confused himself.**

It's me Daph, Freddie, you know, your best friend **Fred said holding her hand tighter and all she did was stare at him confused.**

**He looked at her and slowly removed his hand from hers and ran out of the room into the bathroom.**

**Shaggy and Velma came walking through the doors with Scooby in toe, They went and walked into Daphne's room with flowers and chocolates, Daphne saw them and smiled gratefully and Velma walked over to her and gave her a big hug followed by shaggy and a lick from Scooby.**

How you feeling Daphne? ** Velma asked sitting down in the chair next to the Bed**

Im alright, feeling a bit strange though, at least I can feel my hand again **Daphne said smiling.**

**Shaggy put the chocolates on the table next to the flowers**

Here you go Daphne, managed not to eat them, didn't we Scoob **Shaggy said smiling at her and leaning against the wall**

Reah! **Scooby said wagging his tail and sitting on the floor**

**Fred finished up in the bathroom and tried to get the redness from his eyes and walked over to a chair, but he noticed Shaggy and Velma with Daphne and laughing and knocked on the window and Shaggy turned round and noticed him and went out to talk to Him.**

**Fred sat down and Shaggy sat next to him.**

Can Daphne remember you? **Fred asked him**

Err yeah, she is normal man why? **Shaggy asked confused**

**Fred put his head in his hands **

She can't remember me **Fred said quietly**

What man, I didn't catch what you said **Shaggy said**

DAPHNE CAN'T REMEMBER ME! **Fred said standing up and looking through the window at Daphne and Velma talking and started to cry again, he quickly ran out of the hospital and drove to the pub.**

**Shaggy got up confused and walked back into Daphne's room and stood at the end of the Bed and stared at Daphne, she looked at him and so did Velma.**

I was outside with Fred **Shaggy said **

Why hasn't he come in? **Velma asked confused**

He said Daphne can't remember him **Shaggy said looking at Velma.**

**Velma turned and looked at Daphne who was wondering what Shaggy was on about.**

Daphne? Do you know who Fred is? **Velma asked taking her hand**

There was a guy in here earlier and he said his name was Fred, but I did not know him. **Daphne said looking at Shaggy and Velma.**

You used to call him Freddie, you are his best friend, and you used to do everything together. **Velma said looking at her**

**Daphne shook her head and Velma looked at Shaggy and Scooby, She stood up **

We should tell the Doctor. **Velma said leaving the room soon followed by Scooby and Shaggy and Daphne was left in the Bed looking confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alcohol Sooths the Pain

**Alcohol Sooths the Pain**

**Chapter 3**

**Fred got out of the car and slowly walked to the pub entrance and sat at a bar stool.**

**The Bar tender came over to him.**

What can I get you sir **Fred looked up from his arms**

Anything strong to get rid of my pain **Fred said slamming his head back down onto his arms on the counter.**

**The Bar tender poured a glass of Larger and set in front of Fred and leaned down and faced him.**

Girl problems? **The male asked **

Yeah, well she isn't ma girlfriend or nothing but she is my best friend, well was **Fred said leaning on his left hand and drinking the drink with his right hand.**

If you don't me asking, why well was? **The male said standing up and serving a customer next to Fred.**

She had a bad accident and I went and saw her and once she woke up she couldn't remember me. **Fred said staring into space**

Probably shock man **the man said**

Shock my ass, she can remember the rest of the gang but not I **Fred said taking another gulp of his larger.**

**The Man walked over next to him and sat on the stool.**

Well, I can't explain that one, but let me tell you something, I heard on this documentary a couple of nights back about a man who got amnesia and lost all his memory and his family helped him by showing his photo's of the past and told him story's. So your mate got the good end of only forgetting you. **Fred stared at him and looked really angry at him but controlled his anger and asked for two more lagers that turned into three then to five.**

**Fred soon found himself sitting in a corner booth with two lagers in front of him and burping like he never had before and felt sick. He went to stand up but fell back onto the seat and fell asleep.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Scooby stopped with Daphne in the room and Velma and Shaggy went off to talk to Daphne's Doctor.**

Excuse me **Velma said to the Doctor who turned round **

Can I help you ma'am? **He said smiling at Velma **

Erm, yes we are friends of Daphne and well she can't remember our other friend who visited her.** Velma replied **

The Blonde boy who was here all night? **The doctor said looking at Shaggy**

Yes, he's the one. **Velma said**

I see. Complication of the mind, who did Daphne see last before the incident happened? **The doctor asked **

I'm not sure, do you know Shaggy? **Velma said looking at him, Shaggy turned to her and bowed his head. **

Fred was the one who walked her home, so I suppose Fred. **Shaggy said looking at the doctor. **

**The doctor nodded and put a reassuring hand on Shaggy's shoulder. **

I would like you to bring in Fred and I will have a word with him about the complications of her memory and tell him ways we can get her memory back and you can be involved to If you like, but I definitely need Fred. **The doctor said smiling and Velma nodded, the doctor walked off and went into another patient's room and Velma turned to Shaggy.**

Will you go and find Fred and I will stay here with Daphne, Scooby and go with you too. **Velma said walking in to get Scooby **

**Soon Scooby came walking out of the room.**

Rwe Rhave Rto Rfind Reddie **Scooby said looking at Shaggy and Shaggy nodded and they walked out of the hospital doors into the mystery machine. **

Fred could be anywhere Scoob. **Shaggy said pulling out of the car park**

Reah Rwe Rwill Rhave Rto Reep Rour Reyes Ropen. **Scooby said looking out the windows looking for Fred or his car.**


End file.
